Regret Message
'''Regret Message '''ist ein Song von Akuno-P und wird von Kagamine Rin gesungen. Hintergrund Regret Message ist ein Lied der The Evillious Chronicles-Serie und das dritte Lied nach Servant of Evil in der Story of Evil-Reihe. Es hat außerdem eine große Bindung an das dritte Clockwork Lullaby Lied, Re_Birthday. Handlung Nach der Revolution in Lucifenia, währrend der sich Allen (Kagamine Len) sich für seine Schwester Riliane (Kagamine Rin) geopfert hat, ist Riliane nun allein am Meer. Sie wirft eine Flasche mit ihrem Wunsch, mit Ihrem Bruder wiedergeboren zu werden ins Meer. Früher haben die beiden oft zusammen Wünsche In Flaschen ins Meer geworfen. Allen hat gesagt, dass der Wunsch wahr wird wenn man ihn in einer Flasche ins Meer wirft. Nun bereut Riliane endlich ihre Sünden und wünscht sich nichts mehr als mit Allen wieder zusammensein zu können. In dem Video wird gezeigt wie Riliane als Vocaloid aufwacht...als Kagamine Rin, kurz darauf wird ihr Kagamine Len vorgestellt und sie fängt an zu weinen obwohl sie alle erinnerungen verloren zu haben scheint! Lyrics Japanisch= 町外れの小さな港 一人たたずむ少女 この海に昔からある ひそかな言い伝え 「願いを書いた羊皮紙を」 「小瓶に入れて」 「海に流せばいつの皮下」 「思いは実るでしょう」 流れて行く　ガラスの小瓶 願いを込めたメッセージ 水平線の彼方に 静かに消えてく 君はいつも私の為に なんでもしてくれたのに 私はいつもわがままばかり 君を困らせてた 願いを叶えてくれる君 もういないから この海に私の思い 届けてもらうの 流れて行く　小さな願 涙と少しのリグレット 罪に気づくのはいつも 全て終わったあと 流れて行く　ガラスの小瓶 願いを込めたメッセージ 水平線の彼方に 静かに消えてく 流れて行く　小さな願 涙と少しのリグレット 「もしも生まれ変われるならば．．．」 |-|Romaji= Machi-hazure no chiisana minato hitori tatazumu shoujo Kono umi ni mukashi kara aru hisoka na iitsutae "Negai o kaita youhishi o kobin ni irete Umi ni nagaseba itsu no hi ka omoi wa minoru deshou" Nagarete yuku GARASU no kobin negai o kometa MESSEEJI Suiheisen no kanata ni shizuka ni kieteku Kimi wa itsumo watashi no tame ni nan de mo shite kureta no ni Watashi wa itsumo wagamama bakari kimi o komaraseteta Negai o kanaete kureru kimi mou inai kara Kono umi ni watashi no omoi todokete morau no Nagarete yuku chiisana negai namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO Tsumi ni kizuku no wa itsumo subete owatta ato Nagarete yuku GARASU no kobin negai o kometa MESSEEJI Suiheisen no kanata ni shizuka ni kiete'ku Nagarete yuku chiisana negai namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO "Moshimo umarekawareru naraba..." |-|Englisch= On the edge of a small port in a small town Is a girl who stands quietly Looking out to the sea that holds her memories A story that she cannot tell "Let's write a wish on a paper and" "Send it out to sea in a bottle" "If it doesn't break, then surely there" "Will be a wish granted" Floating away Is a little glass bottle That holds the wishes of two children It fades into the horizon Without a sound to be heard You always did those things for me Even though they were troublesome I've realized that I've only been selfish And hurt you for so long You're the only one who would hear me But you're no longer here The sea will express my gratitude It will express my only wish Floating away Is a little glass wish That holds the regrets of a girl That finally saw how she sinned However she couldn't repent Floating away Is a little glass bottle That holds the wishes of two children It fades into the horizon Without a sound to be heard Floating away Is a little glass wish That holds the regrets of a girl "If only we could be reborn..." |-|Deutsch= An einem kleinen Hafen außerhalb der Stadt Steht ein Mädchen ganz allein. Sie war schon einmal an diesem Ort... Eine geheime Legende "Steck ein Stück Pergament mit einem Wunsch In eine kleine Flasche Und wenn die Wellen sie davon tragen, Wir dein Wunsche eines Tages war." Da schwimmt sie, die kleine Glasflasche Der Zettel mit dem Wunsch Verschwindet ganz langsam Hinter dem Horizont Du warst immer von Vorteil für mich Und hättest alles getan Und ich war so egoistisch und Bereitete dir nur Ärger Du, der meine Wünsche erfüllen würdest, bist nicht mehr hier, also Bring' ich das Meer dazu Meine Gedanken zu überliefern Da schwimmt er, der kleine Wunsch Tränen und leichtes Bedauern Die Erkenntnis meiner Sünde kam erst, Nachdem bereits alles vorbei war Da schwimmt sie, die kleine Glasflasche Der Zettel mit dem Wunsch Verschwindet ganz langsam Hinter dem Horizont Da schwimmt er, der kleine Wunsch Tränen und leichtes Bedauern "Könnten wir doch nur wiedergeboren werden..." Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Akuno-P Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:The Evillious Chronicles Kategorie:Story of Evil